The Forgotten Sister
by Marvel-comic-girl
Summary: "Did you really think you were the first lost girl?", Peter Pan mocked them as he walked around them in a circle. He let out a laugh and smirked, "Who knew Emma Swan had a twin sister?" Snow White and Prince Charming send their twin daughters through the wardrobe, 28 years pass and only Emma goes to StoryBrooke. This is the story of the forgotten sister.
1. Prologue

"Pssstt."

A young girl slowly lowered down her book and looked at the source of the noise. Two boys around the same age as the girl looked at the book cover.

The older boy read the book title and smiled, "Finding Neverland."

The girl gripped onto the book harder. She silently began to plead in her head, _Please_ _go_ _away_.

The younger boy looked up at the silent girl and pointed to the older boy, "He's John, I'm Michael. What's your name?"

"You don't come to a library to talk, you come to the library to read so please go away.", The girl softly said this before putting her head back into the book.

The two brothers looked at each other and grinned.

To the girl, the two boys knew nothing about personal space. Once again Michael leaned in close to her face and whispered in her ear, "Do you believe in Peter Pan?"

John closely observed as the girl's posture seemed to drop. _They're_ _going_ _to_ _make_ _fun_ _of_ _me_ , she frantically thought in her head. _They'll_ _say_ _only_ _babies_ _believe_ _in_ _fairy tales_.

John quickly blurted out, "He's real!"

With wide eyes, the young girl looked at the boy in shock. She was 11, many kids her age had stopped believing in all the silly things like Santa Claus and Fairies, but no matter what anyone told her she still believed that characters like Peter Pan and Snow White were real. She had never met someone who had shared the same belief as her.

"He is?", The girl asked cautiously. _Maybe_ _they're_ _playing_ _tricks_ , _kids_ _at_ _school_ _always_ _play_ _tricks_ _on_ _me_.

Michael bobbed his head up and down, "He is! We can prove it to you!"

The girl stood up excitedly and let _Finding_ _Neverland_ fall onto the floor. She felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest. _I_ _was_ righ _t_ _!_ _Peter_ _Pan_ _is_ _real! Maybe they_ _have_ _Pixie_ _dust_ _,_ _or_ _maybe_ _they_ _have_ _met_ _Peter_ _Pan_ _!_

John looked through his bag before pulling out the wanted object. The girl's face fell once she spotted what Michael had claimed was "proof". The words rolled off her tongue bitterly, "Is this a joke to you?" She felt tears fill her eyes, "Hey let's go make fun of the girl who still believes in fairy tales."

The girl quickly picked up _Finding_ _Neverland_ before trying to make an escape for it. John was quicker and stood in her way with the object stretched out in his hand.

"Take it.", He forcefully pushed it closer to her.

She looked at him numbly, "It's a book."

John ignored her statement and only pushed the book closer to her.

The girl's anger quickly got the better of her and she snapped, "Why would I want your ridiculous book? We are in a library, I bet I can find better versions of Peter Pan than that one. What kind of author would name their book Pan? How unoriginal!"

Michael shrunk behind his older brother, but John fiercely replied, "See that's the problem! There are so many versions of Peter Pan, but no one knows his true story."

The boy paused and stretched his arm out once more, "Don't you want to know Peter Pan's real story, not some mediocre brand that is shoved down our throats."

The doubt in the girl's eyes was still there as she questioned, "and I'm supposed to believe that everything you are saying is true?"

John smirked at the girl, "I thought you believed in Peter Pan."

Her eyebrows creased and she quickly protested, "I do believe."

John challenged her statement and replied, "Then how hard can it be to believe in this?"

The girl put _Finding_ _Neverland_ down on a table and grabbed _Pan_ out of John's hands.

She looked down at her new book and smiled softly. "Hey, what did you say your name was again?"

When she got no reply the girl looked up and was surprised to see the two boys were leaving the library. The girl ran out after them and spotted them walking around a corner. Michael caught her eye and shouted, "Bye Spencer!"

The statement only made her run faster, "Wait! Wait!"

Her red converse slapped against the pavement as she maneuvered around the busy sidewalk, "I never told you my-"

When Spencer rounded the corner she quickly scanned for two boys, but they were gone. Disappeared like a ghost.

She bent over out of breath and gasped out, "name."

* * *

Unknown to Spencer, John and Michael were still there just not in the form she expected them to be in.

Now full grown adults John glared at Michael. He snapped at his younger brother, "You said her name!"

Michael blurted out quickly, "I panicked! If Peter Pan fi-"

John quickly cut him off, "He won't!"

Ignoring his brother's statement he continued, "If he found out that we knew the savior had a twin sister we'd be done for!"

John's anger dropped as he put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "He won't find out." He reassured his brother, "Spencer will save Wendy."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a Flash Forward from the prologue so I hope no one gets confused.**

* * *

The girl was afraid. She held onto her bow so tight that her knuckles were turning white. _What am I doing?_ She thought bitterly in her head, _I never wanted it to come to this._

 _"_ Spencer, they're here." She turned around to the boy and pulled her cloak up to shield her face.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her, "When they come with the boy don-"

The words rolled off her tongue before she could stop them, "I know what I'm doing Felix."

He snapped back at her, "Then do it, Peter is counting on us."

She pulled her quiver full of arrows over her shoulder and followed Felix through the maze of trees. The other lost boys came into her sight and the oldest one came forward saying, "Tamara and Greg are on the shore with the boy. Do we start with the plan?"

Felix shook his head and they watched as Greg tried to start a fire. It wasn't long until Greg and Tamara started arguing and Felix put his club over his shoulder. He waved his hand forward, Let's go.

Spencer could feel her heart beating against her rib cage as they revealed themselves to the newcomers. She didn't even listen to what Felix was saying to them, all Spencer could think about was the task before her. She closed her eyes as Peter Pan's voice came into her thoughts _I need you to help Felix take out Tamara and Greg. If we want Henry to help us save Neverland we need him to ourselves._

Spencer opened her eyes to see Greg's shadow being ripped out of his body. Tamara and Henry looked at the dead body in shock and began to run away. Spencer quickly grabbed an arrow from her quiver and lifted her bow up. _It's showtime, no going back now._

Felix ordered, "Get the boy."

The lost boys quickly followed his demand and ran after the two. Spencer stayed in place and let an arrow fly through the air. Just as expected it hit Tamara's back and she fell down to the forest floor.

Felix nodded at her, "Go back to camp, we will deal with him."

Not having the energy to argue, Spencer slowly walked back to the place she called home. One part of her mind thought _What have I done? T_ he other part was full of determination, _I did it to save Neverland._

* * *

Spencer watched as the lost boys placed Henry next to a tree. _He passed the test!_ Spencer thought happily in her head, _Henry is the truest believer. He's going to save Neverland._

 _"_ Tonight we celebrate boys!" Spencer turned to Peter and he raised his hand in victory, "We found the truest believer!"

The boys began to cheer and Spencer couldn't help but join them in their celebration. Peter whistled making the children stop and turned to their leader.

"It looks like some people are trying to break the rules." He smirked and pointed to half of the boys, "This half come with me, Spencer you're in charge. Don't let anything happen to Henry."

Spencer nodded her head and watched them take off to their quest.

A little voice called out, "Spencer?"

The girl turned to the small boy and smiled, "Yes Rory?"

The boy kicked his foot shyly and asked, "Do you think Peter will be able to save Neverland?"

The other boys gasped in shock at the boy's lack of trust toward Peter, but the girl only giggled, "Of course! Peter Pan never fails."

A new voice shook with fright, "Where am I?"

The girl looked at Henry and smiled, "You're in Neverland. There is no need to be afraid."

Spencer noticed the other boys had stopped playing and looked at Henry. She scolded the boys, "Stop being so nosey and move along."

The boys quickly looked away and Spencer put a hand out for Henry, "I'm Spencer."

Henry looked at the girls hand but made no effort to shake it.

She sighed, "I know this is scary, but we're all friends here. Don't you want to play with us?"

Henry's eyes looked toward the two boys who raced to climb the rope faster. "My moms are coming."

Spencer sat down next to him. "I used to believe my parents were coming to get me, I realized how stupid that thought was."

Henry looked at her in shock and gasped out, "You wanted to escape Neverland too?" Spencer looked bewildered at the boy, "What?! No!" Henry shrank away from her outburst and the girl looked into the bonfire.

"My parents abounded me." Spencer paused, it was clear this story was hard for her to tell. "I was all alone, my own twin ran away from the foster system and left me behind. I had no one, but Peter came one day brought me home."

Spencer was clearly telling him the sugarcoated version of how she got to Neverland, her life here was not that simple. She had to work to stay at Neverland. Peter Pan's rule after all was no girls aloud, it was the reason why she was the only lost girl on the island.

Henry stayed quiet and Spencer continued, "I know your a lost boy too."

Henry looked at her with anger in his eyes, "I'm not a lost boy. My moms are coming."

Spencer let out a laugh that made him even angrier. "Do you know what it means to be a lost boy?" Henry crossed his arms, "If your a lost boy you don't have any parents."

The girl laughed again, "We all have parents Henry, we just didn't pop out of nowhere. Peter told me when you were a baby your mom gave you up." Henry shrugged his shoulders and replied, "So what? She is here now."

Spencer's eyebrow raised up, "But it hurt, right? It hurt knowing that your own mother abandoned you." When Henry remained silent she knew that she was right.

Spencer stood up Henry's eyes followed her. "What a lost boy means is that your parents didn't abandon you, it means you abandoned them."

She smiled at the boy and yelled out, "Who wants to race me?" Hands shot up in the air in seconds as she walked up to the rope.

 _We need Henry to save magic. He cannot be doubting who he is now._

* * *

 **Spencer is in Neverland! How did that happen? Leave a review and you'll find out soon**


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone who followed and reviewed last chapter. Now lets get back to the story.**

* * *

 _Boys are stupid,_ Spencer concluded in her head. _So very stupid._

Spencer went to go have some fun before Peter came back and the next thing she knew Thomas was trying to hit Henry with a wooden sword. She glared at Thomas as she started to make her way through the crowd of boys. The smarter boys moved out of her way while the unfortunate ones were shoved to the ground. Spencer could see Henry was trying to fight back but he was struggling. Just as she was about to yell at Thomas an arm stopped her from getting any closer. Peter put his arm down and walked towards the fight.

Peter smirked, "This is fun but wouldn't this be better if we had some real swords?" The lost boys nodded in agreement but Spencer looked at Henry with concern. She could see the hesitation in Henry's eyes.

Henry replied with a shaky voice, "I've never fought with a real sword before."

Peter played Henry easily and soon a real sword was in his hands. Spencer was shocked by the sight. She knew Neverland had magical powers, but she had never seen them herself.

Peter shouted, "What are you waiting for? Fight!"

The other lost boys joined in and Spencer yelled out, "Beat him up, Henry!" She wanted Henry to win so he could prove that he belonged in Neverland as much as the other lost boys.

That's all Henry needed and Spencer watched as he struck Thomas with his sword. Henry quickly dropped the sword as soon as he saw blood and stuttered, "I'm so-"

Spencer anticipated his response and quickly butted in, "Don't apologise. Thomas got what he deserved, he shouldn't have hit you in the first place."

Peter crossed his arms and reinforce her statement, "Spencer right Henry. The best part about being a lost boy is we never apologise."

As the lost boys cheered for Henry, Spencer couldn't help but look at Thomas beaten form. Spencer bitterly thought in her head, _Why do I care so much?_ She remembers when Thomas came to Neverland. It was around 5 years ago, he was so excited and he claimed to be so happy to get away from his three spoiled sisters and his parents. Thomas was happy, but on the fifth night while everyone was asleep she woke up to hear Thomas crying. He cried like the other souls for his parents.

Spencer could never grasp the fact why some boys wanted to come to Neverland. Boys like Thomas seem to have everything and once they realized their mistake they cried at night as if their parents could hear them. Spencer knew Thomas was jealous of Henry so he just wanted to hurt Henry liked how he had been hurt.

Spencer looked back at Henry as the other boys challenged him to do other things with them. While she was looking at Henry she also noticed Thomas walked into the forest alone. Spencer concluded that Henry would be fine by himself and quickly followed Thomas.

* * *

Spencer had her hood over her head and an arrow ready to be fired. She had lost Thomas and felt liked she was walking in circles looking for him.

She heard some voices and she quietly tried to go the other way. Spencer did not want to lead the unwanted guest back to Henry. Just as she was in the clear, a twig snapped under her foot.

A voice yelled out, "Stop right there!"

Spencer quickly turned around and pointed an arrow at the voice. Two men stood in front of her and she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Hook?!"

Hook grinned at her, "Darling could you d-"

Spencer didn't let him finished his sentence and let go of the arrow in her hand. Hook quickly dodged the arrow while the other man tackled her to the ground.

She yelled, "Let me go!" and tried to push the man off her. David pulled down her hood and the feeling of Déjà vu washed over him.

He managed to gasp out, "You're a girl."

Spencer froze at the words and snapped, "Are all men blind?!"

Hook finally recovered from Spencer's attack and said, "David it's fine, the girl means no harm."

David looked at him with wide eyes, "She tried to kill you."

Spencer yelled out, "For a good reason!" She then turned to Hook, "Hey Captain Pee Brain do I still look like a boy to you?"

A look of embarrassment crossed the pirates face, but he quickly said, "Who in the bloody hell names a girl Spencer!"

"A lot of people!"

David put his hands up and said softly, "Let's all calm down and talk about what's going on here."

Spencer was tried and just wanted to look for Thomas, "I'm out of here. I hope Peter makes you pay for whatever you've done!"

She started walking away when Hook called out, "Spencer I'm sorry for what I did in the past, but I need your help."

Spencer rolled her eyes and sassed back, "And why would I help you?"

"Because you're a good person and deep down I know you hate doing what Pan says."

She glared at Hook and snapped, "Peter has given me everything I ever wanted"

Hook pushed and said, "Two moms are on this Island looking for their boy. They are here for him, they want him, they love him so please help us!"

Spencer sighed in defeat. Since the first day they had met, Hook had always managed to persuade her to do things she never thought she would do. He knew she cared about all the lost boys on the island and was now using it against her. Spencer cared about the lost boys even more than Neverland.

"Fine I'll help, but you have to deal with Peter."

David glared at Hook and Spencer questioned, "Are we going or not?! We don't have all day!"

* * *

David lead them to the campsite while Hook and Spencer walked behind him.

Spencer quietly hissed, "This doesn't mean I forgive you!"

Hook nodded, "I know"

Spencer heard David say, "It's just us." and hid behind Hook. Spencer hated the pirate but she hated strangers even more.

She turned her head in disgust as she watched David run up to a woman and began to kiss her. David then looked at the three women and announced, "Hook saved me."

Spencer didn't listen to the rest of the story all she could do was look at Hook's back in shock. _Hook saved someone?! Maybe he's changed, it has been a while since I've last seen him._

The woman with medium length dark brown hair questioned, "Hook who's behind you?"

Spencer finally revealed herself to the women and watched as two of them point their weapons at her.

Hook quickly said, "Wow hold on! The girl's with us."

Spencer noticed the girl with blonde hair had a pale look on her face.

"Sp-Spencer?"

Spencer was shocked. _How does she know my name?! This is just like the situation when two boys gave me the book Pan._

Instead of answering back the girl hissed, "Who are you?"

Spencer was surprised when the girl smiled softly. "I'm Emma."

* * *

 **Emma and Spencer finally meet! Review and find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 3

**An: Words that are _Italicised and Bolded_ are _Spencer's memories._**

 _Words that are just Italicised are Spencer's thoughts._

* * *

 **Recap:**

 **Instead of answering back the girl hissed, "Who are you?"**

 **Spencer was surprised when the girl smiled softly. "I'm Emma."**

* * *

Spencer burst out laughing, _Emma in Neverland._ She let out a snort. _What a joke._

It took Spencer a while to actually remember a time when Emma believed in Fairytales. The two girls had to be the age of four when Emma was obsessed with Snow White. It was after the Swans had given them away when Emma had a strange dream. Emma had told Spencer she had a dream where Snow White and Prince Charming were their parents and a man with snake-like skin had kidnapped them. When they got older and Spencer mention the dream to Emma, Emma looked at her weirdly and said she never had a dream liked that.

Spencer gasped for air and she quickly apologised, "I'm sorry, but the Emma I know wold never be in Neverland. She always told me Fairytales weren't real."

The woman looked down in shame and quietly said, "We'll meet under the peach tree in Garrison Park and we'll run away together." She let out a sigh, " I told you this before I ran away from the orphanage without you."

Spencer's eyes widen in shock. _She couldn't have made that up, it's really Emma._ She looked at Emma and slowly began to see her when she was 11 years old. _Emma has grown so much and I've stayed the same girl from back then._

The woman with short black hair stepped forward and asked, "Emma who is this?"

Spencer looked Emma and when she saw her hesitation she felt a spark of anger in her chest. Spencer decided to speak for herself, "I'm Emma twin sister, Spencer. Who are you?"

The woman's jaw dropped and everyone seemed shocked with Spencer's announcement.

Hook was the first to recover and he said, "Well uh, this is Regina."

The woman had brown eyes and was looking at Spencer as if she had grown a head.

Hook turned to the other woman, "The women next to David is Mary Margret."

An awkward silence filled the air and Emma turned to Spencer, "How are you here? Why are you still 12 years old?"

"Well look what we have here, looks like there are two family reunions in Neverland."

Spencer felt a shiver run up her spine when she recognized the voice, "Peter I-"

Peter narrowed his eyes at Spencer, "I'm quiet disappointed in you Spencer, I expected more from you."

Emma looked betrayed, "You're with him?!"

"Did you really think you were the first lost girl?" Peter mocked them as he walked around them in a circle. He let out a laugh and smirked, "Who knew Emma Swan had a twin sister?"

Out of nowhere a ball of fire went hurling at Peter, but he quickly dodged it. Regina growled in anger, "Enough of your games Pan! Where is my son?!"

"As much as I like to play games I have something to tell you all." Peter dragged out the silence until he turned to Emma, "The father of your boy is alive. We kidnapped him from this very camp"

Emma stormed towards him with a sword pointed at his face, "You're lying."

Peter moved the sword and said,"I never lie, you can ask your sister and she'll confirm what I'm saying is true. Though it seems she has a lying problem of her own."

He turned to Spence and glared, "Aren't I correct Spencer."

Spencer looked away from him, _Please let this be some twisted dream._

Peter waved at them "Until next time."

David tried to follow him, but as soon as Peter disappeared behind the tree he was gone.

Mary Margret looked around, "look over there it looks like someone was struggling to get away."

The other adults looked at the trail while Regina laughed, "You can't be serious. Pan is obviously tricking us to keep us away from Henry. How do we even know your so called twin sister isn't a spy of his."

Spencer looked offended and said, "Peter doesn't lie, Henry's dad is alive. If he wanted to keep you away from Henry he would have sent his shadow on us."

"Are you one his spies?"

Spencer was shocked by Emma's accusation. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Mary Marget quickly tried to defuse the tension, "Let's not figh-"

Emma snapped, "He called you a lost girl."

"Well news flash Emma you're one too and the only reason I'm in Neverland is because Captain Pee Brain can't tell a boy and a girl apart."

"Everybody shut up." Everybody looked shocked at Mary Margret and she smiled, "Thank you, now whatever problems we have can wait for later. Let's follow the trail so we can rescue Neal and Henry."

Everyone nodded in agreement when David asked, "Where's Regina?"

Regina was nowhere to be found and Emma sighed, "We're supposed to stick together."

Hook pointed at the trail, "Let's just follow the clues and see where it takes us. Regina can handle herself."

* * *

Hook took one more look at the ground before pointing at a cave. "The trail ends here."

Spencer took a step back in fright, "The Echo cave. Once a person is trapped in the Echo cave they never escape. Let's just go save Henry, this is a lost cause."

David stopped her before she could move any further. "Have some hope, Spencer. We can defeat anything in there."

Hook shook his head at David's optimism, "The girl is right, I've lost men because of this cave. The only way to save someone from this cave is to reveal a secret."

Emma snorted, "A secret? Really?"

"Not just any secret, a dark secret. One you never thought about telling anyone in your life."

Hook took in a deep breath, "Well let's go."

Spencer watched as the adults walked bravely into the cave when she felt a hand on her back. Mary Margret smiled down at her and said, "It will be alright, let's go before we get left behind." The girl took a deep breath and nodded her head. _I'm not ready for this_. She watched as David and Mary Margret grabbed each other hand. _If what Peter told me is true they're supposed to be my parents. Why haven't they said anything?_ Spencer's heart felt heavy as she followed the couple into the cave.

When they had finally reached the end of a cave, a man inside a cage yelled, "Emma!"

Hook looked around and said, "I guess I'll go first."

He paused for a moment until he said, "I kissed Emma."

Nothing happened and Emma sighed, "That's not a secret. I already told Mary Margret."

Spencer realized what he was going to say and quietly said, "Don't do it, Killian. I lied, okay? I forgive you."

Hook smiled softly and turned to Emma, "You gave me hope of finding love and I haven't thought about love since my first love died, but the truth is I probably don't deserve your love. I've done a lot of wrong to your family."

He turned to me and said, "I made a bargain with Pan that if he released Baelfire from Neverland I would find him a lost boy to replace him. So I went to the world without magic and I saw Spencer. She had a huge jacket on and she tried to cover her face as these kids tried to spray her with something called silly string. The children bullying her called her Spencer so I assumed she was a boy."

"That night I saw her at the docks wishing on a star to go to Neverland so I told her I was there to take to Neverland and she believed me. When morning came I realized she was a girl so I tricked Spencer into pretending to act like a boy for Pan. All I did was for nothing when we got to Neverland Pan told me Baelfire had escaped long ago. Pan hadn't realized Spencer was a girl and once he realized she was I knew it was likely that Pan was going to rip out her shadow. I was a coward, I ran and left Spencer to face Pan's wrath."

The ground suddenly shook and a rock path came into their view.

Spencer gave Hook a sad smile and to her surprise, David punched him in the jaw before anyone said anything.

The girl quickly placed herself between the angry man and the pirate, "Stop it! If we continue like this we'll never save Neal."

Emma exclaimed, "You don't a shadow Spencer?"

Spencer shook her head, "I'm still here. You die without your shadow. I convinced Peter to let me stay."

The other adults were relieved at her statement and Mary Margaret blurted out, "Spencer we're your parents."

Spencer quickly shut her eyes. _Emma was always the one who wanted to find our real parents. I'm not ready to admit that they're my parents._

No shaking occurred like last time and they all looked at Spencer.

She admitted, "I knew that. Peter told me Henry's moms and grandparents were here. Regina and Emma were the moms so I figured out who you were on my own. You need to confess something bigger."

The adults were shocked with the girls confession.

Mary Margret sighed and said, "I love our girls David, but we didn't get to experience anything with them. We missed it all and I want another go. I want another baby."

The ground shook and the rocky path grew more. David smiled sadly at Mary Margret, "I would love to have another baby, but you can't have one with me. One of the lost boys hit me with NightShade."

Mary Margret glared at him, "When you blocked me.'

"I was hit. Hook and I found a cure, but if I leave Neverland I will die."

The Rocky path finally finished and Emma took her sword out. Just as she stepped forward something threw her back. Hook caught her before she fell and she quickly thanked him.

Spencer stepped forward, "I guess it's my turn."

They all turned her ready to hear her confession when she finally spoke, "When I first arrived in Neverland Peter tested me. He said if I wanted to stay I need to think and act like a lost boy. They made me do a lot of crazy things and I did them all exactly how they wanted me to but Peter said it wasn't enough."

Spencer couldn't look them in the eye, for all the years she lived in Neverland this was the one thing she regretted more than anything. The girls lip began to shake and tears filled her eyes. "I didn't want to do it but I couldn't go back. I wanted to stay with them."

The girl couldn't breathe and she clenched her fist so hard that her fingers were turning white.

 ** _Green confused eyes looked back at her. "I thought you said we were friends forever. Please, I don't want to be alone anymore."_**

Spencer tried to speak but no words came out. "I-"

 _ **"Don't Go! Spencer! SPENCER!"**_

The screaming pierced her skull and she could feel tears roll down her cheeks.

"I left her. I left Wendy."

* * *

 **So Spencer has met Wendy before but of course, there is always more to the story. Thank you guys for all the follows and please leave a review on how you feel about this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**~Flashback~**

In a far away island, a girl sat in a wooden cage and she began to wonder how she got here. She tried to sniffle discreetly as unwanted tears began to well in her blue eyes. In her despair, the girl desperately hugged herself as a source of comfort. Her dreams to find a home was ruined, she felt lost. _What am I going to do? I want to g-_ Spencer paused at the thought. She had nothing to return to.

"Are you okay?"

Startled by the sound the girl slammed her back onto one of the wooden cage sides. _Did one of the lost boys come back? Why would they? Peter Pan exiled me to this cage._ Spencer remained quiet as her eyes roamed in the darkness to find the source of the voice.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know if you were okay." The person's voice was gentle as if they were trying to calm down an upset baby.

"I-" Spencer's heart was beating wildly in her chest, it made it so hard for her to breathe.

The voice broke the silence once more, "It's okay to cry. I cried when I first got here too."

Enthralled by the gentle voice, Spencer found herself telling the mysterious voice all her troubles, "I thought the lost Boys would like me, Killian said they would. He told me to play a trick on Peter Pan and now he doesn't want me to be here anymore. I just want to stay."

Spencer's curiosity got the better of her, "Why are you here? Why aren't you with the other lost boys?"

The voice let out a deep breath, "I'm not a lost boy, I'm a girl."

Spencer's eyes widen as the voice continued, "I came to Neverland to save my friend, but I got caught. I hope my brothers don't worry too much about me." Spencer couldn't shake the dull feeling inside her head, things did not go as planned. All her life she had dreamed of coming to Neverland, but everyone told her Neverland wasn't real. They were wrong, Neverland was real and now she couldn't be apart of it.

Finally gaining the courage, Spencer left the one side of the cage and moved closer to the voice. Through the bars of the cage, she saw a girl with green eyes staring back at her.

Despite the unshed tears in her eyes, Spencer managed to give the mysterious girl a shaky smile, "My name is Spencer."

The girl gave Spencer a smile that matched the radiance of the sun, "I'm Wendy."

 **~~End of Flashback~~~~**

* * *

Spencer was relieved to be out of the echo caves, but as Tinker Bell glared at her she was suddenly wishing to go back.

All the adults looked at Tinker Bell in frustration, "You said you would help us get into Peter's camp."

Tinker Bell pointed a finger at Spencer, "That was before you brought that demon child with you."

Spencer crossed her arms while rolling her eyes in annoyance , "Oh let it go Twinkle toes. You knew what you were getting into when you asked for Peter's help."

The fairy's face quickly turned red, "I didn't ask for him- no you to steal the last of my Pixie dust."

Spencer couldn't contain herself and retorted, "You should have learned by now to keep things precious to you close. It was your own foolish fault that you lost your oh so precious dust."

"Why you litt-", Tinker Bell lunged at the girl only to be held back by Hook.

Tinker Bell thrashed while screaming, "Where is my Pixie dust you little brat! I know you don't have enough belief to make yourself fly off this island."

"That's enough."

Everyone went silent as Regina commanded, "Spencer give her back her Pixie dust."

On their way to find Tinker Bell, they had run into Regina and Mr. Gold. A fight about a prophecy was long forgotten as soon as Tinker Bell recognized Spencer.

Spencer stared blankly at the adults, her eyes yelling out, "Are you kidding me?!" _Why would I have dust?! This is just bogus!_

Emma narrowed her eyes at Spencer, "You said you would help us get Henry back, now give her the Pixie dust so we can get moving."

Spencer looked down and clenched her fist while grumbling, "This is why Peter doesn't allow adults on Neverland."

Confusion fell upon the adults while Regina asked, "What did you say."

Spencer never had a temper problem, it was always Emma who got into fights at school but at this very moment, her temper was hanging by a thread.

With cheeks pulsing in a scarlet color she screamed, "I DON'T HAVE YOUR DUST!"

Spencer breathed heavily as everyone else looked shocked at her outburst. The day had finally taken its emotional toll on Spencer and she had enough.

"I don't have enough belief to use the Pixie dust but the truest believer can use it. Peter wasn't just going to go on a whim that Henry looked like the drawing he had, he wanted to test him and the only way how was-"

Tinker Bell eyes hollowed out and she fell to her knees, "The Pixie dust."

Silence filled the air and Spencer finished with, "We have Pan's shadow and we have Pandoras Box so stop being so afraid and help us."

The fairy nodded and Rumplestilskin let out a laugh, "I quite like this twin sister better than Emma."

* * *

From the back of the trees. Spencer and the others watched as Tinker Bell entered the camp. Spencer had a bad feeling about this and it only grew when she noticed that Peter and Felix were missing. While the lost boys turned their backs to look at Tinker Bell, Regina quickly cast a spell that made them go to sleep.

Spencer put her arrow back into her quiver and sighed, "We're too late."

Her eyes scanned the lost boys and her heart felt heavy. She spotted Rory and ran her fingers through his hair. _I have no right to feel guilty, I knew that by saving Henry would mean to betray them. There is no way to go back now._

"Help! Please Help!"

Emma ran after the voice and Spencer quickly followed. _I know this way, I have walked it before. It can't b-_

Spencer froze when a wooden cage came into view. A voice popped into her head **_I'm Wendy_**. She took a step back and bumped into Neal. The movement didn't phase the man and soon he was breaking open the cage with a smile on his face. Spencer quickly turned her back to the cage and shut her eyes.

"Spencer?"

 _She going to hate me. Why did I abandon her? Why did I leave my only friend behind?_ Pushing away her negative thoughts Spencer finally turned around and looked down in shame. Footsteps ran toward the girl and she prepared herself for the worst. _I deserve it all_ was the only thought on her mind. A pair of feet came into her view and a lone tear fell on the pair of feet.

"Why are you crying?"

Spencer couldn't help but laugh. Everything about this situation felt so familiar but even though she was free from that wooden cage she felt more trapped than ever before. Soon the laughs had morphed into sobs and her legs gave in. _Why isn't she yelling?_ Spencer finally gained the courage to look up and finally faced Wendy.

"I so-"

A gasp escaped Spencer's lips as Wendy wrapped her arms around her. _She's hugging me?_ The girl became more confused when she felt tears stain her shirt. Wendy pulled away from Spencer and gave a smile that held the same brightness as when they first met.

"I knew you'd come back."

* * *

 **Guys, I am so sorry I'm pretty sure I haven't updated since a month. Sorry, but my life was filled with AP exams and SAT that I needed to study for so I've been neglecting this. Don't worry it's finally Summer for me so I will try to update every week until this story is finished. I would also like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and left a review. You guys are the best.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Wendy has forgiven me._

This though rattled in Spencer's mind as they sat close side by side. The warmth Wendy admitted could not suppress the shiver that ran down Spencer's spine.

 _How can she be so forgiving? I can't even-_

Spencer's eyes drifted to her Mary Margret and David. Something squeezed in her chest, it was like a hand had ripped into her chest and was gripping at her heart until it exploded. Part of Spencer hopped her heart would actually explode. Her parents were physically here, but she felt as if they were miles apart. Spencer could not comprehend how Emma could talk to them with ease. The truth was that Spencer had not forgiven her parents for what they did and she wanted answers for them. _Wendy didn't even ask me why I left her so why do I feel this way towards them?_ As much as Spencer wanted to know, she knew this wasn't the time nor place to be asking those questions.

Little did Spencer know was that her own mother hadn't forgiven herself either. Spencer was a tiny baby compared to Emma and she entered the world in silence. Her quite nature scared her parents greatly, but the sound she finally made is a sound Snow White would never forget. In the time of choas, you could hear sweet, joyful laughter echoing throughout the castle halls. Maybe the child was just copying the sound she had heard her father make moments earlier, but it didn't matter. That tiny baby girl, they had no idea they were having, became their giggling child. What angered Snow White the most was not having enough time to name their giggling baby. Snow White wanted to hold her daughter, but something always seemed to get in the way.

"You need to tell us everything you know.", Emma's tone was assertive showing she was in no mood to play games.

Neal stepped in front of Emma before she could intimidate the girls any further, "Please help us, Wendy. Pan wants to use Henry's heart. Do you know where he could be?"

Wendy took a deep breath before saying, "Pan told Henry that he needed his heart to save magic, but he's lying. Pan needs it to save himself."

Spencer's eyes widen, "Peter told me he needed it to save Neverland."

Wendy looked at her with sad eyes, "Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland then he will become immortal."

Spencer pulled away from Wendy and whispered in disbelief , "He lied to me."

Mary Margret's voice shook as she asked, "What happens to Henry?"

Before Wendy could answer Spencer interrupted, "Henry dies."

Regina's eyes sparked with flames, "Did you know about this?"

David stepped in front of her, "She would hav-"

"Yes."

Silence filled the air as Spencer paced back and forth.

"What?", Hook's voice was laced with confusion.

Spencer darts her eyes to Emma before saying, "It wasn't supposed to be your son, okay?"

She balls her hands in a fist while whispering, "Why did it have to be him of all people?"

Mary Margret's eyes glistened with tears as she realized in horror, "You were going to help Pan kill him."

Spencer frantically looked at the adults. _How do explain something they would never understand?_

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. I didn't know that it would end up like this."

David couldn't look at the girl. This was his giggling baby girl. "How could you do this? If you didn't know Henry was Emma's son would you still have helped kill him?"

Spencer shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, probably."

The girl's candid answer startled the adults but she ignored their stares," Peter told me it was a trade. We would use the heart of the truest believer in order to save Neverland and as a result, the host would die. Once Neverland was replenished with its magic in return, the island would bring back the host to become a lost boy. The only catch was that after the host became a lost boy he could never leave the island or he would die."

Heat. Pain. Fast. Across Spencer's cheek. The girl never saw it coming. All she could do was cradle her cheek as her brain tried to register what her body had felt.

Finally, Spencer slowly straightened back up and looked at her sister with a blank expression, "Are you done?"

Emma's body was boiling in rage and tears threating to fall from the corner of her eye. Spencer personally thought Emma looked better this way. She could finally recognize the hot-headed girl that Emma had been all those years ago. Spencer always thought it was easier to deal with anger than sadness.

Like a coil, Emma's body tensed back up, "How could you not tell us this?! Henry could die and you didn't once let us know! I'm your sister, Do you not care he is my son?! WHY ARE YOU STILL HELPING PAN?!"

Through her rage, the younger sister did not make a sound. It wasn't until Emma was panting out of breath Spencer finally spoke no louder than a whisper, "I couldn't abandon him."

Emma's eyebrows raised in anger, "Why? After everything Pan has done to Henry-to our family, how could you go through with this?"

Spencer turned away from her sister and she crossed her arms, "You don't get it."

Before Emma could retort her sister's answer, the lost girl yelled out, "You don't understand! Peter's all I have."

Spencer finally looked at her sister and Emma had to physically take a step back when she saw tears in the girl's eyes.

Spencer let out small hiccups but she managed to say, "I've been pretty stupid huh? I should have known Peter was lying about saving Neverland when he began lying about you."

Emma was confused so she let her sister continue, "You're not a lost girl Emma, not anymore. Despite all the obstacles you've faced, I've watched as you laughed and took comfort in our parents."

The younger sister gave her a sad smile, "You did it. You finally made our dream come true."

Emma didn't understand what she meant, but suddenly it was like an epiphany hit her and she felt the nostalgia of a memory.

 **~~~Flashback~~~~**

"I'm scared. I want Mommy and Daddy."

Spencer trembled in the dark while tightly hanging onto Emma. Spencer had pleaded for their new foster parents to put a nightlight on, but her pleas went unnoticed.

Emma hugged her sister tightly, "We don't have a Mommy and Daddy."

Spencer looked up at her sister with tearful wide eyes, "but the Swans-"

"Don't even look like us."

The younger sister pouted, the statement was true. Mrs. Swan had wild red curly hair, that Spencer loved to touch, and Mr. Swan had straight jet black hair.

"Then what would they look like?"

The question startled Emma but she quickly came up with an answer, "Mommy would have your hair."

Spencer's eyebrows knotted, she clearly didn't like the answer, "No way! She would have your hair color like Cinderella."

The older sister shook her head, "Nope it would be like Snow White."

The younger sister took it as a challenge, "Cinderella."

"Snow White."

"Cinderella!"

"Snow White!"

"Cinderella!"

"Snow White!"

"Cinderella!"

"Cinderella!"

"Snow White!"

Spencer's eyes widen as she realized what she said, "No far! You played tricks again."

Emma ignored Spencer's statement and began to poke her stomach. The girl squealed and tried to push Emma's hands away. Tears ran down her face, they no longer signified her fear of the dark, but the joy she felt in that moment.

"Okay, Okay. You win, but you have to promise me something."

Emma turned to her sister's face. The room was lit up by the moonlight that shined through the window, she could see how serious Spencer's face was.

The older sister wrapped her pinky around her younger sister's, "I pink swear to whatever it is."

Satisfied, Spencer said, "When you find Mommy and Daddy you have to make sure that they will make us laugh and will always love us."

"W-why do you think I can find them?"

Spencer laughed as if it was the most obvious thing, "You always find lost things. I know you'll find them."

 **~~~End of Flashback~~~**

Emma felt a great deal of shame fall upon her. She was so caught up with Henry, Neal, and Hook she didn't take a second glance at her sister. All her life she had tried so hard to protect her. As a young girl, Emma was rowdy and angry so no one wanted to adopt them. They were a package deal and Emma was a plague that every parent tried to avoid. In the end, it was Emma who convinced the social worker to separate them, she knew her sister had a chance of getting adopted without her. The thought of her sister leaving her behind was too much so she disappeared and hadn't seen her sister since.

 _Did I even say hello when I saw her?_ Emma rapidly tried to remember their encounter, _Did I even apologize?!_

A sob broke her train of thought and she looked at the tearful girl.

Without a second thought, Emma bent down to Spencers height and cupped her cheek. Her younger sister looked at her with wide eyes as she gently wiped away her tears with her thumb. For Spencer, the world suddenly became so silent and all she could hear was the beating of her heart. When was the last time someone had wiped away her tears? The girl found it impossible to remember.

The tightness in Spencer's heart suddenly released and she wrung her arms around Emma's neck.

"I'm sorry." Spencer hopped Emma heard what she said behind her sobbing.

The older sister shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I've been a horrible sister, but you're not alone anymore, okay?"

David and Mary Margret looked at the scene in desperation. They wanted to join the moment with their twin daughters, but they learned from Emma to take things slow. They didn't want to push their daughter away before they got to know her, but maybe the damage was done. David looked back at what he said in sadness, he had quickly turned on his daughter in a matter of seconds. They were a family, but a lot of work was still needed before either of their daughters acknowledged them as their parents.

The twin sister faced them smiling, "Let's go find Henry."

* * *

 **You guys seriously don't know how hard this was for me to write, I rewrote this chapter 3 times. I hope this is satisfying because despite everything I think this is one of the better ones that I wrote. Initially, I was going to have Spencer be mad at Emma for "abandoning" Henry when he was born, but after thinking deeply about the characters I decided it was something that Spencer wouldn't do. I hope you guys aren't mad at me this chapter is technically 3 days late since it's 12am where I live, but I haven't picked a day in the week to update my story regularly. I thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed and you are awesome if you read this far down.**


	7. Chapter 6

_I should be happy..._

Spencer had finally received everything she had wished for all her life. She had Emma. She had parents. What more could a lost girl wish for?

 _...but why do I feel so unsatisfied?_

More importantly, Spencer did not want to be sitting around waiting for Regina and Emma to return with Henry.

 _They should have taken me with them._

Spencer crossed her arms angrily and pouted. _I know Peter better than them, I could have helped._

Spencer itched for action, her bow and arrows laid untouched on the ground. The thought of following her parents to Dead man's Peak crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. So that is how she ended up babysat by Captain Pee Brain and the psychotic fairy. Spencer curiously looked at Hook, she couldn't understand how her family knew him.

 _What about Regina? How can she create fire?_

The only logical thing that Spencer could come up with was that Regina had magic, but that would mean she was a fairytale character. A pain in Spencer's head began to form. She had read many books about Peter Pan but none of them mentioned a lady that could use fire. Do other fairytale characters exist?

"Spencer?"

Spencer quickly looked toward the voice and saw Rory yawning. "What happened?"

Panic filled the girl and she was unable to answer his question. The other lost boys now saw her as a traitor, she had betrayed Peter to save Henry. Rory, who was the youngest on the island, was naive and wouldn't understand what was happening.

"Traitor!

Spencer turned just in time to dodge a club from smacking her in the face. Spencer was glad that Felix was moving in a sluggish way, she knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat him full force. She quickly deflected a swing with her forearm and screamed inwardly. Felix may not have been at full power, but it still managed to hurt as if it was. Spencer and Felix never had a good relationship but the only reason they got along was because they had the same end goal: to always help Peter. In Felix's eyes, this was the ultimate betrayal.

Felix nostrils flared as he screamed, "He trusted you!"

Spencer eyed her bow on the floor, she was about to make an attempt to grab it when Hook hit Felix with the back of his sword. The effects were instant, Felix fell to the floor and his club rolled out of his hand. Spencer quickly grabbed it when she heard a whimper. She turned to comfort Rory but he moved away from her in fright.

 ** _Traitor_**

Tinkerbell stepped forward with some rope saying, "Let's tie the lost boys up. We don't want any more incidents."

Spencer nodded and began to help Hook and Tinkerbell with their task.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

The fairy and the pirate were tying up the last boy when a powerful wave of magic hit them. Spencer and Wendy looked at each other with wide eyes.

Spencer gasped out in fright, "He did it. Peter has Henry's heart."

Wendy grabbed Spencer's hand, "They'll stop him. They have to."

Spener looked at Wendy in a sort of admiration. She always managed to have hope in the most tragic situations, but Spencer wasn't sure if they would be enough to stop Peter. Now that he had Henry's heart he was unstoppable, no mere mortal could defeat him. All logical thoughts pointed to their defeat.

"Whats that?" Spencer looked toward where Hook pointed.

A green dot flying in the sky only made her thoughts worsen, "It's Peter, he's flying."

"I'm going to kill that brat."

A fire grew in Regina's hand as Emma came walking behind her with Henry in her arms. Shortly after Mary Margret and David were walking into the campsite. Spencer watched as Emma laid Henry down and placed a box next to him.

Spencer's curiosity got the better of her and she was soon asking, "Did the plan not work?"

It was a stupid question. The plan had obviously failed, but Spencer wanted to what had caused them to fail.

Regina snapped, "No, Gold had to go and play Hero. He ended up getting himself trapped in the box. What an idiot."

Emma shook her head, "It doesn't matter what happened, we only have an hour to get Henry's heart back so we need to make a new plan."

"We could come up with the best plan in the world but it won't work unless we can find Pan."

Emma smirked at Regina, "Well it's a good thing we have a head start."

She turned to her younger sister, "Tell us everything you know about Pan."

Spencer's gulped slightly as all eyes were on her. _What do I do?_ Spencer hated the fact that she was still torn about helping Peter or her family. Peter had lied to her and used her but here she was still wanting to protect him. _You foolish girl._

"Don't tell them anything!", growled Felix from the background.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Can't you just shut up already!"

"Peter Pan never fails!"

Felix dedication was always beyond her own. It was one of the reasons he was Peter's right-hand man and she was his left.

"Spencer please.", Emma looked at Spencer with pleading and the younger sister had to look away due to guilt.

This whole situation was so twisted. Emma was no longer just Spencer's sister, she was a mother and that made Spencer an aunt. A shiver went up Spencer's spine when she realized she was only a year younger than Henry. From the corner of her eye, Spencer spotted Wendy putting a wet cloth on Henry's forehead. _I know what I have to do._

"There's a place but no one, besides Peter, has been in there for ages. You'll be walking in blind."

Regina stood up ready to move, "Tell us where we can find it."

Spencer took a stick and began drawing on the ground, "It's north of here, very isolated. It's called Pixie Woods. In the woods, you will find Peter's thinking tree. He goes there time to time to get solitude from everyone. That's all I really know about it."

Emma nodded, "Okay let's go."

Spencer grabbed her bow and went to grab her quiver when she saw Mary Margaret in her way.

"You're not going.", Spencer was surprised at the tone of her voice. It reminded her of the times she heard mothers scold their children. Spencer also noticed the bow in the older woman's hand.

Spencer couldn't help but voice her thoughts, "Who are you?"

Mary Margret's faced morphed in confusion and Spencer continued, "You're from the world of magic, aren't you?"

Emma grabbed Mary Margret's hand, "We will explain everything later." with that they were off to save Henry.

David placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go get the boat ready."

Spencer towards the lost boys and saw the anguish looks they had on their faces, "We can't leave them behind. They have families back too."

"We're not going to leave them. Let's untie them and get to the boat."

"Okay."

* * *

 **I really wanted to add more but all of my previously saved worked was deleted so I had to rewrite half of this chapter. So as you can see Spencer has no idea that Mary Margret and David are Snow White and Prince Charming. They are soon headed back to StoryBrooke and things for the Charming family are about to change. Thank you to everyone who has Followed/Favorite/Reviewed.**


	8. Chapter 7

**In celebration to a new season, I decided to finally update. I hope you enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

"Are you ready to go?", Wendy looked at the girl with concerned eyes, but Spencer couldn't find it in her to reply to her.

 _This is it._ The sudden realization that they were about to leave Neverland finally hit Spencer. The girl would never admit it aloud, but she was beyond terrified. Neverland was her home for so long; she didn't want to go back to the world without magic. Without Neverland, she was no longer a Lost Girl. She was just- _I don't know who I am._

A wave of nostalgia hit Spencer as she stared at the Jolly Roger. It reminded her of how easily it was for Hook to get her to Neverland and now it was just as easily being taken away.

 _What am I doing? I- I don't want this!_

What did she have to return to? A broken system of being passed down from family to family. Neverland was her sanctuary; Peter was her sanctuary!

"Spencer?", like a wild animal, Spencer's eyes looked around rapidly before she took off in the forest.

Wendy was ready to run after her when a hand rested on her shoulder. David stood tall and looked like the prince he once was, "Let me help her."

Wendy nodded numbly and watched the prince take off after his daughter.

Spencer felt stupid. She wanted all the thoughts in her head to be quiet so she could finally relax. Her mind had been arguing with itself ever since Henry stepped on the island. Spencer let out a snort. She could clearly remember celebrating Henry's arrival so that they could take his heart. Spencer's quiet snores had turned into full on laughter. She had done what she said she would never do to Peter, she betrayed him.

"Spencer?", Spencer was gasping for air as she looked at her _**Dad**_ , David.

"Isn't this situation so ironic?", Tears filled Spencer's eyes, "I threw away the only good thing in my life and now you're here like some knight on a white horse. Are you going to kiss me and then I'll wake up from this horrible nightmare?!"

Spencer angrily wiped tears from her face and sobs shook her small chest, "Why are you still here? Go away!"

David stood there shocked, he was still fairly new at being a dad and every interaction with Emma didn't prepare him for this. The memory of them being babies in his arms was still fresh in his mind.

Spencer narrowed her eyes at his silence, "Just leave! It was easy enough for you to leave me on a highway so what's the difference now."

David quickly got to his knees and held onto Spencer's hands. Her hands were much smaller the last time he held them, but they were still smaller than his right now. "No, you have no idea how hard it was. I know your mom and I have some explaining to do, but believe me when I say that we never meant to hurt you. You are my daughter and I'm not going to leave you."

Spencer stared at David with teary, wide eyes. She had imagined what the people who abandoned her looked like, but this wasn't ever an idea. She imagined two people who had a little too much to drink and made a one night mistake, but David had so much love pouring out of him it was almost suffocating to her.

 _Is this what it feels like to be wanted?_

David didn't even ask anything of her like Peter had, he just automatically made her the top of his world.

Spencer let out a whimper, "I'm scared."

David held onto her hands tighter, "What's wrong? Are you afraid of Pan o-"

"No!"

Spencer felt her face heat up, "Do you really want me? You're not going to leave me, right? No matter what happens?"

 _What am I doing? This is stupid; he.._

David held Spencer's head with his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumb."I want you. You, Emma, and Sn-Mary Margaret are my world. Even if we get separated, I will always find you."

David pulled his daughter into a hug and finally Spencer's thoughts were clear.

 _I really have a family now._

* * *

 **David's P.O.V.**

David looked down at his daughter as he carried her back to the ship. Spencer had fallen asleep after their conversation and he could finally get a good look at her. When she was awake anyone could tell she had her father's eyes, but now she asleep all David could see was Snow in her.

The same brown hair, similar skin tone, and even that little button nose he adored so much. A pang of regret hit him. Snow was correct when she said they had missed every part of their children's life. He wanted to make things right for his two girls, but he wasn't sure how. David tenderly kissed Spencer's forehead.

 _I promise I'll do better._

* * *

 **Back to Spencer's P.O.V.**

A groan slips past Spencer's lips as light starts to burn her eyes. She yawns before looking at her surroundings.

 _Where am I?_

Wendy smiles brightly at her, "You're awake! Emma says we should be arriving at Storybrooke any time now so you have to hurry if you want to see the view."

Wendy's cheery attitude gets her moving and Spencer follows her to the side of which she presumes to be the Jolly Roger.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Spencer could only nod in reply. Spencer was tempted to touch the clouds and see if they would disappear at her touch.

Wendy placed her hands on Spencer's shoulders, "We're free! I can't wait to see my brothers it has been so long. I wonder what everything looks like now."

"Land! I see land!"

The atmosphere became lively as Lost Boys began to reminisce about seeing their parent's again. The Jolly Roger landed smoothly and cheering erupted as Emma took her firsts off the ship.

"Wendy!"

In a flash, Wendy was tugging Spencer to the voice.

Spencer had never seen Wendy as happy as she was at this moment. "Michael! John!"

Wendy hugged two boys before introducing Spencer, "Michael, John this is my friend Spencer."

Spencer couldn't pinpoint it, but she felt something very familiar about this situation. The girl took her feelings as anxiousness and smiled politely at the boys.

The two men looked at each other and quickly turned to the girl, "It's nice to meet you, Spencer."

* * *

Spencer sat across her parents at Granny's. Wendy had left to be with her brothers and now they had finally said they would give her answers.

"We thought this would help you understand.", Mary Margaret passed a big brown book to Spencer. Her fingertips ran across the cover, _Once Upon A Time._

"You were right. We're not from the world without magic; we're from the Enchanted forest."

Spencer pressed her nails into her palms. The anticipation was killing her, "So you're fairytale characters?"

David nodded his head and desperately hoped they were doing the right thing by telling her this, "We're Snow White and Prince Charming."

Spencer blinked. She waited for her parents to laugh and say that fairy tales weren't real. There was no laughing; just the calm attitude both parents seemed to hold.

"How are you here?"

Mary Margaret put her hands on the book, "I know it's hard to understand, but this will clear things up. This book will help you understand more than anything we could ever say to you."

Spencer nodded numbly. What else could you say to the parents who just told you were fairytale characters? The parents got up slowly and Emma and Henry replaced their seats.

Emma smiled at the book, "I got the book from Neal's room. I thought it would help you settle easier here. Maybe Henry here can help you, right?"

The boy nodded his head not really expressing any emotions.

Emma frowned at his behavior, "Are you, okay kid? I thought you'd be happier."

Henry quickly put a smile on his face, "I'm okay."

Emma looked at him and rubbed his head before walking away. Spencer wasn't sure if she wanted to read the book so she let Henry grab it and open the first page. Henry began to read the first page intently and guilt began to weigh heavily on Spencer's mind.

"Hey." Henry's attention went to Spencer, "I'm sorry for what I did in Neverland."

Spencer bit her lip. She wasn't sure if her apology would be enough.

Henry only smiled at her, "It's okay. I forgive you."

Spencer wanted to say more to him, but he looked so engrossed with the book that she decided to let him be. Instead, Spencer's attention focused on the door. She walked passed the busy crowd and went outside. Spencer was in unfamiliar territory and didn't really know where to start exploring. Her eyes caught onto the sign Mr. Gold PawnBroker.

 _Mr. Gold is Henry's grandfather._

She found herself walking toward the sign and into the shop.

A feminine voice called out, "I'll be there in a second."

A unicorn mobile caught her eye. She reached out to touch a blue unicorn, but quickly pulled back. It was glass, she didn't want to break it. She moved toward the bookshelf and ran her fingers over the spines. Spencer was about to move away when a Snoopy Sunday cartoon was under her finger.

 _It can't be._

She pulled the book out of the shelf and examined the cover. A newspaper with cartoons was wrapped around the book in a protective manner.

 _No way._

"Can I help you?"

Spencer turned around slowly while tucking the book underneath her cloak. Spencer quickly recognized the woman behind the counter as the many people her parents introduced her to when she got to Storybook.

 _Belle, Mr. Gold's girlfriend._

Spencer gave her a smile, "No, I was just looking around. I should probably get going."

With that, Spencer walked out casually before running to the corner alley. She took the book out and ripped the newspaper off the cover.

Vomit threatened to come up her throat as the book burned in her hands.

 _Pan._

* * *

 **Across town**

"I don't understand!" Michael looked at his brother with wide eyes, "Spencer was supposed to help Wendy escape years ago!"

John held out his pointer finger and waited for any sign of noise, "Quiet down. It's been a long day we don't want Wendy waking up."

The younger brother sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry."

The Darling's were staying at the Granny's Bed n' Breakfast and Michael didn't want anyone else to hear the conversation.

The older brother was just as stumped as the older one. They had followed everything the man had told them. They found Spencer, gave her the book, and then he said everything would fall into place. He told the two brothers that Spencer would help Wendy so they waited and waited. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Finally, after all this time Spencer entered their life once again.

John took off his glasses and rubbed his face "We've found Wendy; that's all that matters. We'll be leaving soon so it's not our problem anymore, okay?'

Michael nodded this head in agreement, "Okay."

* * *

 **Thank everyone who as reviewed and decided to follow this story I really appreciate the support. I haven't decided if I'm going to keep adding onto this story or end it like I originally planned. Let's just see how everything plays out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: There will be some language in this chapter and by some I mean like two words. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Spencer hazily stared at the hot chocolate that was placed in front of her. Her head pounded and the dull ache reminded her of the lack of sleep she got the night before.

"Do you like it?", Emma frowned when her sister failed to answer her. Their parents were now looking at their youngest daughter with concern. Snow had found her this morning asleep in the closet rather than the bed.

Spencer yawned before answering, "It's good."

The girl had not even picked up the drink. Instead, she was focused on the book she hid in between the bed mattress. Spencer couldn't even sleep on the bed last night because of it. The book reappearances made her feel on edge and uneasy.

 _I don't understand! Why is it here?_

She met her mother's eyes before looking away sharply.

 _I should have told them._

Spencer bit her lip before she could say anything. She didn't even tell her parents that she had explored the town the day before. Spencer smiled before taking a drink of the hot chocolate they put in front of her. _I've solved many things on my own before. I don't need their help._

* * *

A gentle voice broke the silence, "Please talk to me. What's going on?"

Spencer looked towards her mother. David and Emma had left moments earlier and the two of them sat alone in the booth. Spencer avoided her mother's gaze and pretended to be interested in the people in the small dinner. Despite looking away, Spencer could feel Snow's concerning eyes on the back of her head and Spencer knew she wouldn't be quitting anytime soon.

"I-" _What are you doing?! You can't tell her!_

Snow took advantage of her hesitation and grabbed her hand from across the booth.

Spencer had been cornered, trapped into admitting something she didn't want to say, but she was ready to turn the tables.

"Why did you aban-", Spencer paused at the word _abandoned_. She had no intentions to hurt her mother, so she started once more, "Why did you give Emma and I up?"

Spencer bit the inside of her cheek to prevent her from saying more than she wanted. The girl could rattle off hundreds of questions to ask her mother instead, she would just allow this one slip.

Snow's face morphed in surprise as she realized what she had to do. Emma had read Henry's book so there was no need to explain it to her, but Spencer had no clue.

"It was my fault.", Snow admitted with tears, "It was all my fault."

Spencer felt her stomach drop. _Of all the question I could ask to distract her with I choose this one?!_ Spencer wasn't ready to hear some tragic story, she had already heard too many in her short lifetime.

"The Evil Queen wanted revenge on me, so she planned to curse the kingdom to ruin everyone's happy ending. The Blue fairy found a magical tree and we made a wardrobe that could safely transport us to the world without magic. You and Emma were born before we could make it across so we sent the two of you through it so you escape the curse."

Snow paused and took a deep breath, "There was a prophecy saying that our baby would come back 28 years later to break the curse. We thought when Emma would come that you would come with her..."

Snow trailed off, so Spencer finished the sentence for her, "but I didn't."

BOOM

A loud noise filled the air and caused the small dinner to shake. Before Spencer knew it, Snow had slipped into her side of the booth and hugged her protectively. The other people in the dinner were looking around trying to figure out where the noise came from when a gut wrenching screaming filled the air. Spencer's heart pounded excitedly in her chest. _Action, I can handle it much better than emotions._

Snow got out of the booth and grabbed onto her daughter's hand, "Let's go."

Spencer nodded as she was pulled along by her mother. The screaming ended as quickly as it stopped and they found Emma crouched down by a body.

"Don't look", ordered David as Snow turned Spencer around.

Spencer felt silly as her parents made her look away, but she didn't want to hurt them by telling them she'd seen- done more frightening things.

Regina stormed in with Henry protectively by his side, "What happened?"

David sighed, "Pan's shadow killed her."

Spencer froze. _If Pan's shadow is taking shadows, then Peter has escaped Pandora's box. Is that why my book has returned to me? This doesn't make any sense._

"Is Spencer coming with us?"

Spencer focused back into the conversation as soon as her name was mentioned. The Charming parent's looked at each other before turning to Regina.

"If you don't mind could sh-"

Regina nodded, "I'll take her with me. Just find out what's going on."

Snow gently kissed the top of Spencer's head, "Stay safe. We'll be with you when this is all over."

Spencer was in shock as she began to walk away with the Henry and Regina. She was still not used to all the affection and the simple gesture left her flabbergasted.

* * *

Spencer finally felt at peace as they walked through the small woods in Storybrooke. The girl had no idea where they were going, but she felt at home in the woods. The familiarity brought comfort to the girl.

"We're almost here and please don't touch anything inside."

A concrete vault came into their view and Regina whisked them inside quickly.

Silence filled the little room before Henry's voice broke through, "Mom, you're going to protect me right?"

Spencer turned away from Henry and Regina. She felt like she was invading a private moment and didn't want to interrupt. She looked around and pretended to be fascinated by the vault. There was nothing really extravagant inside. Just ordinary looking things like bottles. A pregnant silence filled the air and the girl turned to find Regina passed out on the floor.

Spencer gasped and ran to Regina's side, "What happened?"

Henry waved off her concern, "She's just sleeping, my little warrior."

Spencer's eyes widened, "Wha-what did you call me?"  
Henry only smirked before grabbing bottles around the vault. He moved in such a suave way that Spencer knew he could only be one person.

She hesitantly whispered, "Peter, is that you?"

The boy let out a laugh, "I thought you would be quicker and don't worry I'm not mad. You already apologized yesterday, remember? Now let's get to business, I've read in Henry's book about the curse and I need you to help me find it."

Spencer's mind began to spin as she began to comprehend the information, "How did you escape?"

"Haven't I taught you that Peter Pan never fails."

The girl's jaw dropped in realization, "Henry! He's trapped in Pandora's box."

Peter threw something in the air before grabbing it in his hand, "Nevermind, I found the curse. Now, let's go get Felix."

Peter exited the vault with Spencer at his side, "What are you planning?"  
"I'm going to create a new Neverland for us and everyone else will live in their misery."

Spencer grabbed onto Peter's arm, "You don't have to do this. They're good people."

 _My family! I can't let Pa-Peter hurt them._

The boy narrowed his eyes at her, "Good people? Don't you remember what they have done to you? Don't you remember what I have done for you?"

They were in town now, the sun was setting and Spencer was beginning to wonder if her family had noticed what was really going on.

Spencer's eyes filled with tears, "You lied to me about Neverland! How can you expect me to trust you?"

Peter towered over her, "If you don't remember clearly you lied to me too. You told me your parents had abandoned you and that you didn't have any siblings."

Spencer took a step back away from the boy. It was true, she had lied, but this was different, "That was only half a lie. My parents really did abandon me on the side of a highway and Emma had disappeared….."

Spencer trailed off before snapping once more, "I only wanted to stay in Neverland, if I told you the truth you would have never let me stay."

"How is that any different than that? I didn't tell you so you would stay on my side."

Tears angrily down her cheeks, "I would have followed you! Damned Peter, even if you had told the truth I would have still followed you. You really couldn't trust me even after I killed Tamara for you?"

Peter crossed his arms, "If you really trusted me we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Spencer shoved him, hard, "They're my family, you asshole!"

Peter shoved her back with just as much force, "We're your family! The Lost boy's and I would have never betrayed you like you did to us."

Spencer's chest hurt so much that it felt empty inside, "I never wanted it to come to this Peter, but I can't let go of that little girl inside of me that always wanted her parents."

Peter froze before shaking his head, "You showed so much potential Spencer, such a waste you turned out to be."

Spencer stepped back as a bottle was shoved into her face. Black spots entered her vision and the last thing the girl felt was Pete cradling her body as she fell to the floor.

* * *

Spencer was greeted with pitch black darkness when she finally arose.

 _Where am I?_

Both of her hands met wall as she tried to stretch out her hands.

 _I'm trapped. Peter! What has he done?!_

"Help! Someone, please help me!"

Spencer's lungs constricted as panic overtook her. She was trapped and no one was going to find her. The girl angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to survey the situation she was in. It was like the beginning of Neverland all over again.

 _Stop crying! You can get out of this!_

Spencer knew she was trapped in a small room, maybe a closet. Her right hand found a doorknob, but of course, it was locked. The girl should have been reasonable about this, but she was afraid so she did the only thing she could think of. Her fist pounded on the door and she screamed to the top of her lungs hoping that she was near a populated area.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed into her eyes and Spencer fell to the ground face first.

A voice chortled, "It's finally nice to meet you, Spencer."

Spencer looked up at the voice to see a man holding the door open, "Who are you? Are you one of my parent's friends? Sorry, I don't know everyone's name yet."

The man shook his head and lifted the girl to her feet, "There is no time for dilly daddling lass. Now, let's get you moving."

The man pushed her forward before taking something out of his jacket pocket,"Oh, take this before I forget."

Spencer's jaw dropped as he looked at the item in his hand, " _Pan?!_ How do you have my book? I left it at home."

"Spencer, I need you to listen to me." The man bent down to her height and placed the book into her hands, "You are a very special girl and this book is very important. This book was made by your hopes and dreams to meet Peter Pan, as long as it exists so does he."

Spencer looked at him with confusion, "I don't understand. I chose my parents over Peter, why does this still exist?"

The man rolled his eyes, "The book is the key, only you can solve it! Now go!"

The man pushed her forward once more and made her stumble into a wall. _How rude!_ Spencer turned to yell at him but found herself alone once again. She looked down at the book in her hand,

 _The book is the key. What does that mean?!_

Spencer did not like riddles, she hated them, and this was not a time to be solving some old man's riddle. It was quiet, too quiet in Spencer's opinion. The girl wasn't sure how long she was passed out, but the sun was beginning to rise meaning it had been a while.

 _What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to save Henry. I should have stayed in Neverland._

Spencer looked at the book in anger. She had read this book too many times to count and not once did it mention a way to defeat Peter. _Pan_ was literally a story about Peter Pan.

It started off with a little boy who dreamed about a place called Neverland, but as he got older all his hopes were futile as he realized he could never go to Neverland. His life was miserable and even his own son couldn't bring him joy. Then, he acquired some magic beans and was able to go to Neverland, but Magic always comes with a price. He traded away his son for eternal youth and the little boy became Peter Pan.

The bittersweet story always seemed to enchant Spencer. Maybe it was because she saw herself in Peter. Both of them sought out Neverland as a place of refuge and they wanted to escape their tragic lives.

 _I love Peter, not in a romantic way. I love him in a….._

Spencer didn't know how to explain her love for Peter. When she was alone, he gave her everything. He taught her to be strong and to always stand her ground. He gave her the lost boys, a family. Before Neverland or Peter, it was like she drowning in her own sorrows and they came in like a fresh breath of air.

 _Peter could never love them unconditionally, his lust for eternal power got in the way, but she stayed by his side hoping someday he could fill up the empty part of her heart that her parent had left._

Spencer's eyes widen in realization and she took off. Her eyes tried to look for familiar signs and she found herself standing in front of her family and Peter.

Mr. Gold embraced himself around Peter and jabbed a knife in the back of his chest. Peter smirked and stepped back watching the man fade away into a bright light.

 _Rumple!_ Spencer wanted to slap herself as she started to connect the dots. _Mr. Gold is Peter's son._

Peter let out a laugh, "What a foolish boy, thinking he could defeat me."

David caught sight of his daughter behind the boy. "Run", he wanted to yell out, "Run"

Spencer took a deep breath and called out, "Peter."

The boy grinned, "You were always a late bloomer, so you've finally decided to join me."

"No."

The smile vanished off Peter's face, "I know you, Spencer, you're not this foolish. How do you expect to defeat me when you don't even have your bow at your side?'

Spencer took a step forward in defiance, "You used to say we were alike."

Peter circled her trying to figure out her motive, "It's true. We were both orphans, alone, and we both believed in Neverland. We were probably too much alike, which is why I took more of liking to Felix instead."

Spencer looked towards her family, "I used to think that without Neverland or you I would be nothing, but I realized I don't need it to be my own person. I don't need you anymore. I know what love is now and you're not it."Peter began to clap sarcastically, "Awww, such a touching speech it almost brought tears to my eyes. You see Spencer you're in a bit of trouble because I have magic and you don't. You can't save your family."

Peter turned away, thinking her was done with the conversation, and Spencer finally took the book _Pan_ from behind her back.

 _Please, oh please work._

The girl opened the book and tore out the cover page.

Peter gripped his chest and narrowed his eyes to Spencer, "What are you do-"  
Spencer began to rip out more pages and watched as Peter fell to the floor. She thought this would be easier, but every rip was causing her heart to constrict. She knew she had to do this to defeat Peter, but she felt as if she in some way was ripping apart of herself away with him. Finally, she was down to the epilogue and the shell of Peter Pan laid onto the floor. Spencer couldn't recognize him anymore. He was an adult and he began to plea, "Spencer, don't do this! Please, I gave you a home! They don't care about you."

Spencer gently grabbed onto the top of the page, "You're wrong. I am home."

She ripped the page off hard and fast. A bright light blinded the girl's eyes and Peter Pan was no more. Sobbing reached her ears and Spencer let the empty book fall to the floor.

 _Goodbye, Peter Pan._

* * *

 **I'm such a terrible person! I finally hit the 3k mark for a chapter guys! I hope this accomplishment makes up for updating so little. Please leave a review, follow or favorite.**


	10. Chapter 9

**~Flashback~**

"SPENCER ELIZABETH SWAN!"

The woman's voice rang throughout the house causing the small girl to clamp her hands over her ears. Everyone in the house was screaming. What happened to the loving house the girl came to love so dearly.

Emma's voice bounced throughout the house "I don't want to leave!"

Spencer imagined Emma kicking and throwing objects at their dad as he tried to pack up their things. _Emma always has been the strong one._

"Spencer stop this right now!"

Spencer impossibly tried to make herself even smaller in the closet she was hiding in. Her mother voice was angry and she knew she was in trouble. She was specifically asked to be a good girl when this day came, but all she wanted to do was hide. Spencer was good at hiding. Emma always had trouble finding her when they played hide and seek.

A voice tried to be overheard by all the screaming, "Ma'am please calm down. We'll try to find the child."

Spencer's looked down to the book next to her. _Pete's Dragon_. It was the first book she could grab before hiding in the closet. She wanted her mom to come hug her and to say that they were wrong, then she would read the twin sisters a story like she did every night. She did not want to be taken away by some strangers so late at night.

Spencer shut her eyes before whispering, "Dear God, please make me a dragon so I can fly far far away."

She repeated the mantra in her head and hoped someone out there heard her plea. Her mom had told her if she prayed hard enough for something, God would make it come true. If she was a dragon then she could fly away and have some fun adventures of her own. She would never have to listen to what the grown-ups said.

"I want my sister! I want my sister! Spencer!", Emma's hoarse voice reminded Spencer she wasn't alone.

The girl wobbly got onto her feet and put her hand on the door handle. Her mom's voice haunted her thoughts, " _Sometimes we have to leave the people we love. I'm sorry, baby girl I hope someday you can forgive us."_

Maybe it would have been easier if the Swans just told them they were going to the park instead, they told the two girls they were never seeing them again. Spencer didn't understand. She thought her parents would love her forever and never send her away.

Spencer walked into the hallway, "Emma?"

A flash of blonde crashed into the girl and the two girls held onto each other for dear life.

A man pushed them forward, " It's time to go."

Their parents only watched them as they were pushed into a storage car with strange people. The car took off and Spencer couldn't suppress the sob that came out of her mouth.

Four was too young to know how much goodbyes hurt.

* * *

The people of Storybrooke stood by the town's lone waiting for the curse to take them back to the Enchanted Forest, but of course, not everyone was going. The Darling planned to return to their normal lives like Emma and Henry. Spencer wanted everything to pause so she could deal with Peter and Neverland, but the day wouldn't stop for her. She numbly went through the motions as she found out another curse would send everyone back to the Enchanted Forest.

Wendy smiled brightly at Spencer despite the situation they were in, "You can stay with us. Michael and John won't mind. We'll have so much fun and we can finally go do all the stuff we wanted to do together. Don't you think that's great?"

Spencer smiled sadly at Wendy, "I can't go with you. I've never belonged here."

Wendy's smile fell and tears filled her eyes, "...Spencer."

Spencer wrapped her arms around Wendy and held her close. She had promised herself a long ago to never return to the "normal" world and she wouldn't anytime soon.

She let Wendy go and manage to smile as brightly as Wendy would. "Thank you for everything. You'll always be my friend."

Just as Spencer pulled back, Wendy desperately gripped onto her arms, "You come back! You have to come back! You can't leave me again."

Wendy's lip wobbled, "Promise me you'll come back."

Wendy knew she was being selfish, but she had just got Spencer back and now they were being torn apart once more. She would not accept never seeing Spencer again.

Spencer wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I promise."

Spencer didn't like making promises she wasn't sure she could keep, but she would make an exception this one time.

Wendy quickly pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and placed it into Spencer's hand, "I had a feeling you were going to say this so I wrote down Michael's phone number. I don't care if it's one month or 30 years, when you come back you better call me."

Blue eyes looked into Green eyes, "I will."

Wendy finally smiled once again, "Good."

Guilt balled up into her chest as she watched the Darlings car drive away, but she was far from done.

"Spencer?"

The young girl faced her sister, "It's okay to go. You deserve a happy life with Henry."

Spencer wasn't sure what kind of life Emma had lived, but she knew, with everything they have lived through together, Emma deserved this one happy moment.

Emma frowned, "You can still come, there is enough room in my car for all of us."

Spencer shook her head and turned back to her parents, "Someone needs to look out for them. I might not be a savior, but I think I can manage."

Emma gently shook her hair, "Stay safe. Okay?"

Spencer nodded before standing next to her parents. She felt hopeful. She was given another chance to start over just like she had in Neverland.

 _A new start._ It was frightening, but she secretly liked that thought very much.

The purple smoke came fast and they were lifted into the air as if they weighed nothing. Spencer turned to her parent's ready to start a new life, but the girl noticed she was floating slowly away from them. In her panic, Spencer quickly grabbed the person next to her tightly. David turned to console his daughter and what he saw shocked him. Spencer was flying mid-air while gripping tightly onto his arm, it was like a force was trying to tear them apart.

David quickly grabbed onto Spencer's arms, "Snow, something's wrong!"

Whatever force that was trying to pull Spencer away was too strong for David to hold onto. Snow quickly grabbed onto David's torso to put more weight on their side. The action was futile, they were barely hanging onto Spencer by just mere fingertips.

Spencer cried out, "Please don't let go!"

Wind started to push against their bodies making it even harder to hold on and it soon became too much. The Charming parents felt like they were watching in slow motion as they lost their grip on Spencer.

Spencer screamed the words she never thought she would hear herself say, "MOM! DAD!"

"We will find you!", David screamed his heart out, "We'll always find you!"

* * *

 **The end, Just kidding. Merry Christmas guys! I hope you all have a happy holiday.**


	11. Chapter 10

Spencer put her hand up to her face as light shines into her eyes. The light came from a huge hole in the side of the wall and ash covered the whole room.

 _Where am I?_

Spencer pinched herself because there was no way she was standing in an abandoned castle in the middle of some fairytale land.

"Hello?", the girl called out in hope she was not truly alone. Her voice bounced around the room before it faded into nothingness.

 _Great_ , Spencer bitterly thought in her head, _this is just great._

The girl cautiously took a step forward when something hit her left foot. It was a dulled sword that Spencer imagined was once shiny. She lifted up to the light and red reflected off the sword. The sword fell out of her hand with a clang and Spencer stared at the dried up blood with wide eyes.

 _I should've read that book when my parents asked me to._

The room was filled with cobwebs and a broken crib was knocked to its side. Spencer picked up a small bear off the floor and wiped some dust off of it.

 _What is this place?_

The eerie atmosphere was starting to get to the girl so Spencer quickly made her way out of the room. Suddenly, Spencer's eyes started to water and she covered her mouth as she started to gag from the foul smell.

Corpses, rotting corpses to be precise, lay across the hallway.

Spencer struggled to breathe, her heart raced in her chest. All the girl wanted to do was curl up in a ball and wait for someone, anyone to take her away from the site. Never had Spencer been so afraid in her life. She struggled to make her legs move and finally, as strangled cry left her lips the girl ran as fast as she could.

The girl didn't stop even as branches scratched onto her face or even when she tripped over overgrown tree roots. It wasn't until the bile collecting in her mouth demanded to be let out that she finally leaned onto a tree to gain her breath.

Spencer's lip wobbled as she tried to comprehend what she had seen.

 _Fairytales are supposed to be happy. What is going on here?! Please, don't let this be a repeat of Neverland._

"Are you okay?"

Spencer froze before scrambling to reach for a broken tree branch off the floor. She turned around wildly before pointing the stick at the unknown voice. There stood a young boy, no older than four staring at her with curious eyes.

The boy pointed at her head, "You're hurt."

Spencer put her hand on her forehead and winced. A low branched had hit the top of her head, but the girl had been too afraid to boy took a step forward and she backed away from him ready to run. Everything about that boy screamed Rory and it hurt to even think about the other lost boys.

"Papa!", the boy screamed out making Spencer anxious, "Papa, someone's hurt!"

A group of men ran towards the boy's screaming and Spencer quickly hid behind a tree trunk. She wouldn't be able to outrun them, but she wasn't about to allow herself to get captured.

A man with a quiver behind his back kneeled beside the young boy, "Rolland, are you okay?"

Rolland pointed to the tree Spencer was hiding behind, "She's hurt."

Spencer cursed in her head and hesitantly peeked her head out from the side of the tree.

The man set his bow down before putting his hands in the air, "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. My name's Robin Hood and this is my son Rolland."

Spencer remained quiet and the man's eye drifted to her forehead "You're bleeding, we can help you."

The girl shook her head, "I'm fine. I don't need your help."

Robin frowned, "It won't be of any trouble."

Spencer shook her head, "I should really be going."

She let go of the tree and quickly began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Are you a princess?"

Spencer looked back to see it was Roland who asked the question, "No, why did you ask?"

Roland pointed at her clothes, "You look like one."

Spencer's breath caught as she looked down at her clothes. She was in a white dress and a purple cloak. Her clothes were the same colors as Emma's blanket.

Spencer's mind ran wildly, she gripped onto a tree's trunk and shook her head, "I'm not.."

Black spots filled her vision and she tried to focus on her breathing, "I'm not a..."

The girl was falling, her eyes failed to stay open.

Spencer mumbled, "I'm not a princess." Before falling into nothingness.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke, Maine- 1 year after Pan's death**_

Spencer gasped awake and quickly sat up in a sitting position.

 _What happened? What happened?!_

Spencer's eyes ran wildly around the room and she clutched her chest trying to catch her breath. She was sitting in a bed and sunlight shined through the window.

 _Was everything a dream?_

Spencer shook her head wildly. _No, no. Neverland is real. It has to be._

"Emma!"

 _Emma._ Spencer could clearly remember saying goodbye to her. Everything in her head was all too vivid. _It can't be all a dream._

"Spencer!"

Spencer's head fell back into the pillow. She hadn't slept in a bed since she left to Neverland. Tears slid down her cheek. _It was all a dream._

"Spencer?"

The voice finally broke through Spencer's thoughts and she slowly lifted her head.

 _David._

A sob tore through her mouth and Spencer leaped out of the bed. Spencer quickly wrapped her arms around David's waist and buried her head in his chest.

 _It's real. It's real. It's real._

"Hey, hey. What's wrong? Do you remember anything? " David rubbed her back to bring her a source of comfort but the girl remained silent.

"Snow, can you come here please?"

Another hand was suddenly combing through Spencer's hair, "Emma's not here. I couldn't find Henry either. What's wrong?"

David shook his head, "She won't tell me anything."

 _Breathe. Just breathe._ Spencer forced herself to calm down and gripped onto the fact what she knew was real.

"Sweetie?"

 _My name is Spencer Elizabeth Swan. I've lived in Neverland for more than a decade. Peter Pan is real, Neverland is real. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy._

"I'm okay.", Spencer mumbled into David's shirt and slowly lifted her head.

Snow stood beside her with a swollen belly. Spencer's jaw dropped. The girl wasn't dumb, she knew what that meant. Spencer's initial panic of everything being a dream quickly vanished and she was forced to face the reality of something else.

She knew of her parent's wishes but this was too sudden. Spencer couldn't simply ignore the raging beast inside her mother's belly. It was here, staring straight Spencer ready to explode at any moment.

Snow stroked her belly lightly, "We have a lot to talk about."

 **I hope you guys understand that I am switching back and forth from the Enchanted forest to Storybrooke. I'll probably do this for a few chapters and then will stick to present tense.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Storybrooke, Maine 2012**_

 _I can't remember. I can't remember anything._

They had woken up just like any normal day except with no memory of what happened in the past year. Spencer hated it. She disliked the idea of someone invading her headspace and taking away something so personal to her.

Snow curled her hand around her belly, "It's another curse."

Spencer frowned at Snow's tone. She had said it casually as if it were acceptable or normal for these things to be happening to them.

David grabbed Snow's hand and gently rubbed his fingers over her knuckles, "We've survived other curses before. Emma will come and help us out of this mess."

Spencer felt her lip curl and a familiar old feeling swirled in her stomach. Once Spencer realized what the feeling was, she was taken back how quickly she was falling back into old habits. Emma was bold, outgoing and people used to look to her before they even noticed Spencer. Spencer had grown used to it, but that did not mean she was never envious or jealous of her twin.

At this moment, Spencer felt very envious of her sister.

 _She's not even her and they have complete faith that she will help us._ Her parents trusted Emma so heavily, Spencer wasn't sure if she could get to that level with her parents. Spencer wasn't even sure if she could get her parents to look at her and Emma on the same level.

 _We're both the same age but they continue to treat me like a china doll._

Spencer was a 29-year-old trapped in a 12-year-old's body. In Neverland, this predicament was acceptable but here, it made her look down upon. Spencer wasn't reliable like Emma, no she was seen just as naive and ignorant as Henry. Spencer wanted the answers her parents had decided to sweep under the rug from her.

Spencer let out a breath. It was hard not to compare Neverland to Storybrooke. Neverland wasn't perfect but it was good and it worked. If Spencer was in Neverland, she wouldn't be dealing with this mess.

 _I miss Neverland._

Was it wrong of her to miss something that had caused so much misery to others? Spencer looked up to see her parents rambling on without her and uncomfortably folded her arms. She was used to being apart of the conversation, Spencer didn't like this one bit.

 _I miss Peter._

Spencer jumped at the thought and balled her hands into a fist. She felt the shame and the guilt rise up in her chest. Was she betraying her family by having these thoughts? The truth was Spencer was afraid that she wouldn't find a place as good as Neverland. She was afraid to find that the whole year had been terrible for her and to discover that she only ruins everything good in her life.

 _I killed Peter._

A lump formed in Spencer's throat and she ignored the heavy feeling in her chest. _I did the right thing. I did the right thing._

Suddenly, a voice directed toward her, "Snow and I are going to find Regina, we're going to leave you with a good friend, okay?"

Spencer pushed away the shame, the guilt, and the oncoming tears. Spencer was a big girl, she could deal with her problems later and deal with the one at hand.

"Okay."

* * *

"So, are you like a fairytale character too?"

The waitress at Granny's curled her lip, "I'm from Little Red Riding Hood."

Spencer tilted her head curiosity, "Aren't you supposed to be 10?"

Ruby muttered, "I didn't think I would be explaining my story to Snow's daughter when she was pregnant all those years ago."

Granny chuckled behind Ruby, "The story you know dear is very different from what really happened."

"Then, what really happened?"

The woman became quiet before Ruby asked, "How did you get to Neverland?"

Spencer shut her mouth and looked down. The girl began to realize that they were more than just storybook characters. The words she had read from a book were actual events they had to live.

Spencer fiddled with her fingers, "It's a long story."

Ruby nodded her head, "So is mine."

An awkward silence filled the air until Spencer finally asked, "Why don't we remember anything?"

Ruby set down a tray and let out a sigh, "I always forget you weren't here for the first curse."

"What was it like?"

"It was so much worse. We weren't the people we were in the Enchanted Forest, _**she**_ changed everything about us."

Spencer was shocked to see tears fill up in Ruby's eyes. Granny gently squeezed Ruby's shoulder before addressing Spencer, "Curses are very complicated. Whoever wrote this curse doesn't want us to remember what they did."

"Who do you think did it this time?"

Ruby's face darkened and she balled her fist, "The Evil Queen."

* * *

 _ **The Enchanted Forest, 1 year ago**_

"Ruth? Ruth are you okay?"

Spencer squinted from the from the sunlight, "huh?"

Robin came into her view and held a rag to Spencer's temple, "You fainted from dehydration and blood loss. Drink this."

A cool liquid passed Spencer's lips and she tried to push the rag away from her head, "What did you call me?"

Robin stubbornly held the rag on Spencer's head, "Ruth. That's your name, right? It's on your cloak."

Spencer looked down and there sewed in white was the name, _Ruth._ Spencer's throat tightened and she looked away. _Ruth_ seemed like an empty promise that once held hope for a great future. Spencer imagined Ruth would've grown up with two loving parents with a cookie cutter life. Ruth would have been a princess. She would have danced in balls and she would have learned how to ride a horse like in the books Spencer used to read.

Spencer wasn't Ruth.

Ruth was carefree. Ruth was unburdened, unscarred from life. Ruth was naive and unafraid of the things that made Spencer scream.

 _Ruth wasn't Spencer._

Despite all that, Ruth meant everything to Spencer. Emma had the blanket, Emma had the name. Emma kept everything their parents had left them. All Spencer had was a reminder of a name that two parents didn't want. It was a name that girls snickered at and the boys mocked. It was a name that Spencer despised with her whole being because if she thought hard enough she could hear the faint echoes of her first mother saying _**I love you, Spencer.**_

Spencer wasn't Ruth, but she could be.

 _I could do it. I can be her._

Spencer nodded to Robin, "Yea, My name is Ruth."

 **This chapter was inspired by the song Human by Christina Perri.**


End file.
